Outsider
by Annette Silhouette
Summary: Post Degeneration. Angela mistakenly phones to Claire and brings out a plan to please Leon. Claire has to ask Leon for a date. How would Leon feel? Leon x Claire, one-sided Leon x Angela. Please R & R. Update: Chapter 5: With the Plan Changed
1. A Call To

**Outsider**

[Leon/Claire, Leon/Angela]

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or its characters. They all belong to CAPCOM.

* * *

**Outsider**

**Chapter 1 _A Call To ..._**

"...... Six months after Harvardville Airport incident, the fear in the hearts of the citizens is on the wane. But could the suffer dissipate entirely from the world one day?......"

Sighing, Claire put down her cup of coffee. She couldn't help frowning at the TV screen, although the subject of the morning news report has switched to a traffic accident in somewhere. The scenes of the horrible terrorist attack flushed in her mind and she felt like all these had just happened yesterday...

_Ring Ring, Ring Ring..._

The telephone call pulled Claire back from her unpleasant memories. _Good._ She now had a justification not to think about those things at this moment. Claire lifted up the remote near by to switch off the television, then quickly leaned on the couch to fetch the receiver.

"Hi, Redfield speaking!"

"Um, hello," said a female voice, seemingly about Claire's age. It sounded like a rather sophisticated woman, though the disappointment could be heard in her voice. "... May I speak to..."

"Yes, miss?" prompted Claire after a few seconds of silence.

" Well, I guess I've dialed the wrong number. Sorry for interrupting you."

" Never mind," said Claire politely, not annoyed by the call at all. " Um well, have a good day!"

Claire was about to hung up before she heard the female saying from the other end of the phone," W- Wait please!"

" Um yes?" said Claire as she placed the receiver again near her ear.

" Are you Redfield? Claire Redfield?"

" Yes, I am..." answered Claire, trying to search in the data for the name of this female who knew her but failed. "... Excuse me, you are..."

" Well, I hope you could remember a S.R.T. member in the Airport Incident... I am Miller, Angela Miller."

Oh Angela. How _could _Claire forget her: one of the scarce survivors in the Harvardville Airport incident; the younger sister of Curtis Miller; the partner of Leon S. Kennedy in the events which Claire knew in the slightest...

" Hi Angela. Of course I remember you!" chuckled Claire softly, glad to hear from Angela though she knew the fact that she was not the one Angela wanted to phone to. " May I help you anything?"

" Yes, please, Miss Redfield," replied Angela immediately. " I am looking for Leon."

Not Mr Kennedy, but _Leon_. Claire wouldn't have minded that they were on first name terms if Angela had done the same on her.

Angela thought for a second and continued," I will have a few days off next week so I wonder if I could spend the time visiting Leon and we may... erm..."

"... Diving together, perhaps?" suggested Claire as the conversation between Leon and Angela flashed back in her mind. They had promised to go diving together sometime again.

"No!" exclaimed Angela rather surprisingly. Realizing herself being overreacted, she cleared her throat and explained," At that time it was just- and I couldn't breath in the water so Leon was, you know, so kind to help me so he just-"

" Sorry," whispered Claire. She should have known what 'diving together' meant. Then Angela need not account for the incident with some reasons that she didn't hope they were. "So... why are you finding Leon but has dialed to me instead?"

" Oh, I have got Leon's mobile phone at that time. I've dialed it for numerous times but he has never answered. I wonder if I've got the wrong number... Then I asked my colleagues but it is the same number that I could get. Later one of my colleagues managed to get another number of Leon from a telephone book... I didn't know it is actually your telephone number, Miss Redfield..." Her voice raised a little , implying Claire to have an explain on this issue.

" Oh that, I think the number you've got was Leon's previous phone number. He has changed a new one, you know... And I think my telephone number is mistakenly mixed with his data..." There was a short period of time when Leon moved into Claire's flat. It was after the Airport Incident that Leon became Claire's housemate when he got vacation permitted by the President. He stayed in Chris's spare room when Chris had gone for missions. Leon said he liked this city, considering it was vibrant with life and at the same time very peaceful. He soon bought a brand new flat a few streets away for his own. ( That flat surely cost a fortune, suspected by Claire, but Leon the Government Agent replied," _**My fee's way too good**._") Claire guessed that her telephone number was put under Leon's information when he moved in to her flat... But she was not going to tell it to Angela or letting her misunderstand anything.

" Would you like to have Leon's new number?" asked Claire. " Haha, guess Leon won't blame me if I've spilled out his number to you."

" Well, why would he blame you?"

" You know there's been some anonymous disturbing calls or some papers continuously called asking for interviews which has driven Leon mad. He've got a new phone number and concealed it from other people except some close friends of him." As far as Claire knew, there were no more than twenty people in the world had Leon's _real _phone number. The President had it, that's for sure; and besides that the Redfields had possessed two places.

" Oh is that so... " muttered Angela sourly.

" I guess Leon's just forgotten to inform you his number." comforted Claire kindly. " Let me tell you than, but please wait for a moment before I could find my address book-" Claire clamped the receiver between her head and shoulder for a moment to fetch the bag near the couch and fished for the little notebook.

" Are you very close with Leon, Miss Redfield?" asked Angela suddenly, making Claire paused her posture for a second.

" I guess so, " replied Claire, warm smile appearing on her face. " We do not really meet together frequently, but our friendship has never changed since we met in the Racoon city years ago. If I hadn't met Leon there, I were killed inexorably by the zombies in the restaurant. I treasure him as my life-long friend."

"Oh... Sorry for my rudeness, Miss Redfield. I was a bit envious with what you've mentioned," Angela confided," After the mission with Leon, I have... developed feelings to him..."

" I got it. I think Leon treats you differently from the others."

" Really?" asked Angela hopefully.

" Ah," confirmed Claire, flipping her address book. She suddenly wondered would Leon do the mouth to mouth resuscitation to her if she were the one being drowned..._ No, definitely not._ Claire simpered a little at herself. Leon wouldn't. He would save Ada and Angela for he liked them... Ashley also for she was the President's daughter... but not Claire, who was just a friend of him...

" Miss Redfield... " addressed Angela. " Do you think Leon would be happy if I've come and had a dinner with him?"

" Yeah, of course he would!" answered Claire. Leon had kept single and had limited social life. If Angela came to see him, he must be very pleased. " Leon mentioned that he would have a few days off after his current mission. Probably next week, if I remember correctly."

"Good, I'll have the holidays starting from next Wednesday."

"Perfect timing! I think you'd better phone him earlier to let him get prepared," suggested Claire. " Now, Angela, do you have a pen? I shall tell you Leon's mobile phone number ..."

" Excuse me, Miss Redfield. I've instantly rang a bell and thought of an idea. Do you think Leon'll be delighted and surprised if he was attending a dinner with a normal friend and turn out to find me at the table?"

" ..." Claire felt in silence as she was surprised at what Angela was talking about.

" Miss Redfield, you do not need to tell me Leon's number. Thank you. But I require for your help."

"..."

" Leon and I shall be very grateful after it. You are Leon's friend, and mine also, _Claire_."

Claire thought for a moment, and could see no point refusing to help Angela. She should support Angela and Leon, to bring them together, if Claire and they were _friends_.

...To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my first fic on Resident Evil! Leon/Claire is my best favourite pairing! First of all I must admit I dislike Angela Miller. I am trying to make her only being a good woman who falls in love blindly but I can not guarantee if I would made her becoming more and more envious and devious... The plot is quite simple actually, and you may guess what's next probably. I genuinely hope I could have your support. Please read it like a chessy soap opera! Read and Reviews are mostly appreciated.


	2. A Call From

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil. It all belongs to CAPCOM.

**Outsider **

Chapter 2

The Call from …

* * *

Claire leaned on the back of the wooden chair and sighed deeply. She glanced at the pieces of paper she scribbled on and pushed them away.

Calling Leon out for a date was more difficult than Claire expected.

But Claire could not regret about it, since she had promised Angela to help her. Besides, she wasn't the one to present on the date. She just needed to have a phone call to Leon, than her part was over. After all the main stage was for Angela.

Claire fetched her little address book and turned it open. She gazed at the page containing Leon's phone number and touched the hand writings with her slender fingers gently. She remembered the day they gathered in the cafe and Leon asked for her address book. " Call me if you need me," he said as he returned her the notebook and recapped his steel pen.

Claire had not followed his instructions in fact. Claire often thought of Leon, wondering how was his work. Sometimes she was down in mood or feeling frustrated by the work and the sad news, that struck her the urge to meet Leon. But Claire would put down the phone before she really dialed to Leon. She knew Leon was the Government Agent, who would be too busy to answer her and listen to her trivial things. She would not like to interrupt Leon's important work for her own good. She'd usually waited until Leon had free time to call her out for a brief afternoon tea. For that she would never refuse even if she needed to file to her boss for a leave . After all, Leon didn't call her out many times, just about once per month or even less. Claire treasured every gathering they had. Although the time was short, seeing Leon in the flesh and knowing he was well were already good enough for Claire. She knew she couldn't ask for more, for she was only Leon's friend.

_But all these are for Angela and Leon. Just don't think too much and go ahead, Claire Redfield!!!_Claire encouraged herself, nooding firmly. She took a deep breath and rose to her feet, walking to the living room straight away. She picked up the telephone and entered the number she had thought for numerous times. Holding the receiver to her ear, she heard her heartbeat thumping. drowning the deadly waiting sound. She inhaled fresh air deeply, trying to calm herself.

At the time Claire decided to give up and call later, the waiting sound was cut abruptly, and a husky male voice spoke from the other end, " ... Kennedy speaking."

" Oh Leon! Good afternoon, um, this is Claire..." Claire gasped out rather nervously. She had run many possible ways to begin the conversation in her mind minutes ago but they all became useless when the real time came.

" Hi, Red," greeted Leon concisely.

" Hi... Are you free now? I hope I have not disturbed you..." jittered Claire.

" Literally...you have," said the Agent inexorably. Claire chewed her bottom lips anxiously before she heard him added," I've just sit down to start my lunch and then you call."

Claire sighed lightly and asked mischievously, " Then shall I call you after you've enjoyed your lunch, Mr Kennedy?"

" No, it's my pleasure to have Miss Redfield phoning to me. There's nothing more important then your call," replied Leon in a make-believe gentleman tone. Seemingly Leon was in a good mood who played along with Claire rarely. Claire heard a crispy clung and Leon continued, back in his usual tone," I've put down my sandwich. I shall have a great bite of it later. So now, what brings you to call me, Red?"

" Leon, you told me last time you'll have some free days next week, right?"

" Ahah."

" Do you think if you could spare one night to have a dinner together?"

" Sure. I was thinking to ask you out later."

" Really?" whispered Claire doubtingly.

" Yeah," Leon outspoken," Of course it's much better if you invite me. You know, I'm often not so sure if you're free."

" ..." Claire was a bit surprised by Leon's words. She was not expecting Leon would do like her, too thoughtful about each other. Claire wondered if she had been a bit more zealous to step out further, their relationships could be better than now, perhaps more than friends... But there should be no if-questions in this cruel world of reality. Her mission was to help Angela, and that was all. " Um, Leon, are you available on next Wednesday?" Angela had her holidays starting from Wednesday. She probably couldn't wait to meet Leon earlier and spend the holidays with him afterward.

" Wednesday..." repeated Leon, considering carefully. " Right, I'm okay with it."

" Good," said Claire with a sigh of relief. She must call Angela later to report her perfectly completed mission. She had been a bit worried that Leon couldn't squeeze his free time and that would definitely disappoint Angela a lot. And now, phew. Nothing could be better than now, well, for Angela. " Thanks a lot, Leon."

" Well, I suppose we'll check out at the old place?" asked Leon causally.

" Oh, that..." Claire thought for a moment. She should have thought about the location first before dialing to Leon but all she had been worrying was how to ask Leon out for a date. She and Leon usually met in the cafe at the street corner or the fast food restaurant a street away. She couldn't let Angela to come such a long way to meet Leon and have a talk over burgers and fries, could she? Claire fumbled for suitable words in her brain and started hastily," Leon, do you think we can go to a more... different place this time?"

" Okay, for your will. We may try out other food than fries and hamburgers. So, where would you like to go then?"

" Um... I don't know... " admitted Claire rather embarrassingly. Although she had lived in this town for a long time (at least much longer than Leon did), she didn't know any famous shops and restaurants in the town. You could probably find Claire easily without turning over the whole town, if you knew those several spots Claire liked to hang around.

" Then, what kind of cuisine would you like? Tell me and I could arrange for you?"

" Yes, please, " said Claire gratefully. She revised the conversation with Angela and mulled upon the dinner Angela would like to have. She caught the word in her mind and said quickly, " Ah, I know it! Leon, I'd like the candle light dinner!"

" ... Candle light dinner?" repeated Leon awkwardly.

" Well yes, you know, dinner with glowing candle light, soothing violin music, and scrumptious food of course..." explained Claire thoughtfully to Leon. She assumed this kind of classical romance would be of Angela's favour. All women want to have such kind of dinner with their loved ones, don't they?

" ... Wait, have I heard it wrong? Candle light dinner... you and me?"

" Well, in fact I'm not-" Claire paused as she remembered the promise to Angela not to spill the beans to Leon. She chewed her bottom lip again and said, " Listen, Leon. I know it sounds quite weird but... just you'll know when that day comes. Leon, I hope you may listen to my request this time, please?"

Claire waited for a few seconds of dead silence. Then she heard Leon inhaled deeply and spoke in a disguised causal tone, " So um, Claire. Wait for my call, okay? I'll contact you if I've booked a table. Leave it to me, uh?"

" Okay. Leon, thanks a lot."

" My pleasure."

" And sorry for interrupting your lunch."

" No problem. I'll call you later."

" Um. Goodbye."

" 'Bye, Claire."

Claire hastily placed back the receiver and sighed deeply. Their conversation ended in the usual friendly way, but she sensed the subtle change in Leon's voice. She hoped this call would not change their good relationship... And when the day came, Leon would know what Claire had done to hook him up to Angela... Claire would receive a genuine ' Thank you' from both of them... But would this be what Claire wanted?

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for my lovely reviewers:** SPEEDIE22, Crimzon-Girl, Darkpuppy99, Matt, Fire Kitsune **and** Nekomi Tsuyo Takeishi** !!!

Your reviews mean a lot to me! I apologize sincerely if this chapter has been a bit lame so far... I have a small problem on the way to write Leon's character... Do you think Leon in this chapter is okay or not? Advises and comments are appreciated! I promise I'll show improvement next chapter! Thank you for reading.


	3. Misapprehension and Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil. It all belongs to CAPCOM.

**Outsider**

Chapter 3

Misapprehension and Realization

* * *

A lorry wheezed heavily as it wheeled round the corner. Claire stopped by the pavement, waiting for the enormous metal beetle to finish its crawl on the road. She glanced at the watch on her wrist and heaved an impatient sigh.

Claire must hurry. For Leon S. Kennedy was waiting for her in the cafe.

At this moment Claire still found it unbelievable, not to mention how shock she had felt twenty minutes ago. She was brushing her teeth sleepily when she went to check the voicemail box of her telephone. She literally had her jaw dropped and her toothbrush noiselessly fell to the ground when she heard the husky voice played after the sharp beep sound, saying, "Claire, This is Leon. Could you come down to that cafe we usually go? II'll be here waiting until you come. See you there."

Having the faded red paint on the truck still lingering in front of her sight, Claire used the spare time to tidy her bangs a bit and yanked her yellow T-shirt straight. She hoped her look wouldn't look so gross as she hadn't prepared much before she burst out of the home door. As long as the tail of the truck faded out of the corner of her eyes, and seeing no other cars turning to this street, the redhead immediately dashed to the opposite pavement and turned the corner. She could see the wooden shop sign of the cafe at the other end of the street and trod towards its direction briskly.

Claire regulated her breath by slowing her pace a bit, at the same time scanning at the cafe interiorly through the transparent floor to ceiling windows. It was a bit vacant for such a refreshing Monday morning, so Claire quickly spotted Leon sitting at the by-window table like the last time. He stared into the distance in the street, seemingly thinking of something. Claire wondered if she could sneak into the cafe and surprise him. Just then Leon pulled back the gaze and looked at his reflection on the glass instead. He looked at it more intently and raised a hand to smooth a few unruly strands of sandy hair and carefully pushed them away from his eye. Claire couldn't stop chuckling at Leon's move and how she wished she had a camera in hand to capture this notable scene. She turned to push open the door of the cafe. Leon noticed her and greeted her with a nod. Claire waved back as she walked towards his table, with the smile at the corner of her lips that could not be concealed. As a considerate and kind friend, she decided not to comment to what she'd seen and just let herself take a mental note of Leon's interesting side.

" Hi."

" Hi Leon," Claire took the seat opposite to Leon. " Sorry I've keep you waiting. "

" Not at all, thought I had to wait till 10 o'clock something."

" No, I am an early bird," confessed the red head. She got up at six every day. " What about you, Leon? Get enough sleep?"

Leon nestled his head against his palm and confided, " Not really. I've only napped in the plane when coming to the city."

" You cannot overwork yourself and enough rest is essential. You should have used the time to have a good sleep rather than meeting me... "

" I'm okay. Don't worry, Red. I'm calling you out because I have something to confirm with you... Of course I miss you and want to see you."

Claire felt heat from her cheek and she lowered her gaze onto the table.

Leon cleared his throat and added, " Well, a cup of coffee will help me to stay awake. Would you like to order now?"

" Okay," Claire nodded and Leon beckoned to a waitress. There were a few tables of customers at the time of early six thirty, so the brown-haired waitress immediately trod to their able and asked in a cheerful tone, " Good morning! What would you like to have?"

" Triple Expresso." The waitress quickly wrote down Leon's order.

Claire waited for the waitress to finish writing and spoke to her, " A Latte, thanks."

" Triple Expresso and Latte, okay," repeated the waitress. " And would you like to have a sandwich? Carprese sandwich is our today's recommendation!"

" Um, I'll have bacon and cheese sandwich ," answered Claire.

The waitress wrote the order down and turned to look at Leon, who was frowning mildly.

"... Do you have pasta here?"

The waitress shook her head and apologized, " I'm sorry that pasta would only be avaliable from the lunchtime..."

Leon humphed in response and Claire eyed at him curiously.

" Sir, would you like cakes, perhaps?" suggested the waitress, trying to be helpful. " We have blueberry cheesecake, fresh and delicious."

" I'll have sandwich." sighed Leon.

" definitely, sir. What kind of sandwich would you like to have?"

"... Hero..."

" Okay, a hero sandwich... What else would you like to order?"

Leon shook his head and Claire whispered, "No, thanks."

The waitress said " You're welcome." and turned to inform the order to the kitchen.

"_HERO_," Claire joked, " That's what the mankind needs, huh?" Smiling mischievously, she gazed at the man in front of her, who had fought against numerous zombies from the Racoon City incident to the recent Harvardville Airport incident. And unlike her, the Government Agent stayed at his position, to continue to fight against the fearful bioterriost attacks with armed strength. He was undoubtedly a Hero of the world himself.

" **Hero**..." Leon rubbed the bridge of nose roughly with his knuckles and whispered," I'm tired of it... " He heaved a sigh and said in a louder voice," And you know? I've been eating sandwiches these day. On mission, you know."

"Oh yeah?" Claire proceeded to ask," Then why didn't you just change and get the food that you want?" She was concerning not really the sandwich but his job if he had felt tired to it and possibly Leon had got her meaning. Considering not really appropriate to continue asking such _sensitive _questions, she commented as to switch the conversation back to its right track, " Well, I think the sandwiches and coffee here are good. So I sometimes come to have a tea or something like that... And you would probably have a lot delicious cuisines to try out in you coming day offs, right?"

Leon smiled slightly as he willingly carried on talking about this topic, " No worry, Claire. You gonna taste the good food with me. And well... thanks for your invitation."

" Erm... Leon? About the last phone call..." Claire pressed her lips and thought for a moment. Thinking about her awkward call had made her feeling embarrassed. " Sorry that I really sounded odd that time, I..."

" No, of course not, Claire," said Leon with a small chuckle. " It's me who responded so awkwardly... You don't know how I feel surprised to hear from you that..."

Claire nodded her head hardly with embarrassment. She could not handle to look at Leon. _Oh no. Leon must be thinking that I like to date him out and be her girlfriend... No wonder he's asking me out to decline me and say it clear face to face... What should I do? Perhaps I just tell him the truth that Angela..._

" Leon..." began Claire but just then the waitress returned to deliver the food they had ordered. The tasty-looking sandwich and hot latte were placed before her. " Perhaps let's have our breakfast first?"

Leon nodded in agreement. He was gazing down at his hero sandwich when Claire ate her sandwich in silence. She felt the soft cheese on her tongue but could not really taste it. She was down into her thought, trying to make a draft of script in her mind, preparing to spill the beans to Leon before he rejected her and declined her offer. She soon lost into her thought and when she finished her sandwich, wiping her mouth clean with tissue paper and looked up, she met Leon's constant gaze at her.

" I'm thinking..." said Leon, breaking the awkward silence. " I'd better take this sandwich away." Claire followed his gaze to the untouched poor sandwich in front of him and nodded idly. Leon beckoned the waitress to help him pack up the sandwich while Claire swirled the hot liquid in her cup and took it sip by sip. She always hoped to see Leon and have a chat with him in a restaurant, just like this, but now she really couldn't enjoy this gathering much. She felt the mixture of vexation, strain and other unnamed emotions, knotted together in her body.

Leon drained his coffee and placed the empty cup onto the table. Claire asked, rather abruptly, " Are you leaving now?"

Leon gave her a light smile and replied," Not at this moment. Not before I've got my mission done." He pulled out a card from the pocket of his trousers and handed it to Claire. " I've booked the table. Hope the restaurant I've picked could fulfil your request."

Whispering " Thanks", Claire received the small card and glanced at it, reading the name of restaurant printed on it with golden printed letters. She had heard of this restaurant, which was the most high-class restaurant in this city, famous for the luxurious French cuisine and grand ornamentations. She looked up at Leon, who was also eyeing her expectantly. " This... I thought you were going to reject me."

Running his fingers through his sandy hair, Leon chuckled, " Why, Claire? You should know I'm more than happy to go out with you, though I've never been to that restaurant before. But it sounds good, right?"

" I've only heard of its ' incredible' price," said Claire, though not really joking.

" Don't worry. It'll be my treat," promised Leon. Usually Claire declined him for paying the bill, but this time she thankfully accepted his offer. Afterall, he couldn't let Angela pay for the date, right? Better to let Leon to have this preparation for the expense of the date ... especially in such grand restaurant.

" You let me pay today's bill and you'll get yours for the date... _the dinner_," corrected Claire immediately. Well, in fact it would be really date of Leon and Angela, not that she'd like to mention. Anyway.

" Deal, Claire," nodded Leon confidently. " And what about I pick you up at seven on Wednesday, for _our date_?"

" How kind of you. Thank you," Claire told herself that all she said were speaking for Angela, but having the illusion of her having a date with Leon had made her feeling dizzy in the head.

" You're welcome," Leon swifted to stuff the sandwich in his case. " Now my mission is completed. Thanks for the time, Claire."

Shaking her head with a smile, Claire swifted to beckon the waitress and paid the bill. After that, they got to their feet and left the cafe. Sunshine glowed gently and the street became more dense with passengers as Claire glanced at her watch it was six forty now.

" Where are you going next?" asked Claire as they began to saunter along the pavement.

" Washington D.C ," replied Leon. " Time to see the President and give a report before I could take my days off."

" Then... " mused Claire over his words. " All you spent to travel is just to tell me about the dinner?"

Leon shrugged casually, muttering, "Sort of."

" Oh Leon! You should have used the time to have a proper rest." Claire said immediately, " Not that I'm blaming you. But ... you could have phoned me instead."

" Like what I've said at the beginning, I'd like to see you today..." He fiddled with the bang that fell onto his eye. " I couldn't wait to see you before we formally have a date on Wednesday."

Claire froze for a moment until she felt sparks of happiness in her mind, stupefying her senses. She met Leon's suggestive gaze and she felt completely lost. " Thank you, Leon. Thank you for your generous."

" Don't mention it, Claire," said Leon, grinning. " Well, I think I'd better move for the flight."

" Um," nodded Claire, casting Leon a sideway glance before casting her eyes on the ground. " Have a good day and well, see you on Wednesday."

" Certainly," said Leon as he lifted his case, adjusting its position. " See you later."

" Bye, Leon," Claire waved to Leon goodbye as she took the opposite direction to home. She couldn't help turning back after some seconds, and she was stunned to see Leon was doing the same thing also. Leon responded with an embarrassed grin as he raised a hand to wave. Then he turned back, leaving Claire still in her astonishment. She realised something. She could now name the feelings that had been held for these years. But She was afraid that the realization was too late.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviewers for my previous chapter. Your suggestions and advices helped me a lot. So What do you think about this chapter? I'd really like to know!

15/4/09-6/5/09


	4. Fate Knocks the Door

Author's note:

I am awfully sorry for updating so late. I was having final term examination so I could only finished this chapter up at this moment in this evening of the last day of the exam. There aren't much drama in this chapter, as I call this chapter as "transition chapter" for bridging up to the 'climax chapter'. Still I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter!

* * *

**O u t s i d e r**

Chapter 4

Fate knocks the door

* * *

" ... I've also heard of that restaurant! I longed to go there. And the grandest candle-lit dinner? Oh, How sweet of Leon to know my want!"

Claire nodded on the other side of the phone. Angela didn't need to hear her agreement, for now she was deep into the joy herself. Claire heard the sparkles of happiness in Angela's voice which had surprised Claire at first, for she had never imagined the sophisticated and strong S.R.T member could actually sound like a young girl yearning for love... She could feel that Angela really liked Leon a lot.

After the breakfast with Leon, Claire had mulled upon the way to deal with her revealed feelings towards Leon, and Angela's request. And now the phone call to Angela was her choice. She was consciouness only after Angela had confided her passions to Leon... Although she had never believed in fate, especially after all those vital zombie-chases, but she thought that she'd better consent to her unfortunates .

"... When would Leon meet with me? Oh I should have dressed up before meeting Leon, right? Which dress shall I choose..."blabbered Angela with enthusiasm.

" Angela," addressed Claire, reminding Angela her existence. " Leon said he would pick- you at seven on Wednesday. At my apartment. So may I know at what time would you arrive? Coincidentally I actually have a day off on Wednesday. I may meet you in the airport."

" Oh yeah? If I would meet Leon at seven than I'll take the flight arriving at six. And no, I'm okay to come alone."

" Um, that's okay," said Claire. She considered spending the afternoon with Angela, to have some girl talk and go shopping together, but apparently the later didn't have the interest. " Then could you please write down my address?"

" Leon presumes to meet you at your place, doesn't he? Alright."

" Okay, so my address is--" Claire told her address and waited patiently for Angela to write down. " Right. Have you booked hotels yet? I have a spare room and you may consider staying here..." She felt that Angela would not really accept her offer but she still decided to raise it to Angela. She was trying to be helpful to the young woman who could be considered as a friend of her. If she took the offer, Claire would be more than happy to sleep in Chris's room and let Angela stay in hers.

" No, thanks. I think it's not necessary." delcined Angela immediately. " Instead I want to know the exact address of Leon's. Probably I'll stay with Leon after the dinner."

" Yes... that's true..." responded Claire softly. She felt a clench in her stomach suddenly. She should really have thought it. She fumbled for Leon's address in her address book for a while and told Angela the information she asked.

" Yeah. Now, Claire, if you don't mind, I've got to get back to work. You know, I'm very busy and I have to finish the work in hand before I could come to see Leon. Thanks for your help, Claire."

" You're welcome, Angela. Sorry for interrupting...Well, Good-."

" Bye," said Angela rushly before she cut the call quickly.

" Bye... " muttered Claire to the dead air. She slowly placed back the speaker. She must say she didn't enjoyed this phone call with Angela very much. She thought she heard sardonicism and disinclination in Angela's words... But she quickly censured herself inwardly.

_I shouldn't have suspected Angela's character. Angela is a strong-willed and passionate woman who suits Leon... _

_If so.... Then what about me?... Am I...?_

Claire shook her head immediately.

_Don't be silly. And the most important of all, Leon also likes Angela. I really should not think like that anymore..._

* * *

Soon it was Wednesday and Claire woke up early as usual, stretching her arms and breathing in the fresh morning air. The tough redhead managed to resume her lively spirit again after these few days. That didn't mean she did not want to be with Leon, somehow it still hurt; but more important was that she learnt to step back and would be able to bless Angela and Leon the in love couple.

Claire went to have a breakfast in the same old cafe. This time she ordered a hero sandwich, but found that it was a bit too much of her. Then she went on some shopping in the supermarket nearby. She bought some tasty looking chocolate cookies. She also bought herself some ingredients for her dinner. A simple dish of pasta would be good enough. She had already prepared a nice novel to go along with it. She hoped that a full dinner together with a light reading would make her night and help her to push the dating pair out of her mind temporarily.

For the remaining time, Claire decided to do some housework to clean her home a bit for her coming guests. Though she didn't think they would stay long, still she thought she should create a better environment for the two to meet up. The flat was not unkempt though so Claire didn't find great difficulty in tidying the department. ( It would definitely be really messy if her slovenly brother had stayed here with her... Still she wished Chris could return home and live with her...) She mopped the floor and cleaned the furniture and wiped the dust. Getting all housework done, she smiled contentedly at her work and then rewarded herself with a refreshing bath.

Later with her clothes changed, Claire sat on the sofa and enjoyed a warm cup of coffee. She glanced at the clock on the wall. 5:05. Her housework progress was a bit behind her ideal schedule, but anyway, about one hour later Angela would arrived. She switched on the television and planned to kill some time with the reruning old TV drama. She watched the drama for a while, but was totally confused with the relationships among the characters as she had never watched it before. Later the tiredness after housework and the mumbling conversations from the TV had made her eyelids closing unconsciously.

A buzzing sound inexorably intruded Claire's nap. Blinking, Claire lazily sat up from the comfortable leaning position on the sofa. A moment later she realized it was the phone so she reached to answer it.

" ... Hello?" said Claire to the speaker, gently rubbing her sleepily eyes.

" Claire!"

" Oh Angela," Claire turned to take a quick a glance at the clock: 6:35. She really didn't realised she had napped for so long.

" Claire, this is really bad," said Angela on the other side of the phone rather desperately.

" What's wrong, Angela? Is that you can't find the site of my home?" asked Claire as she trod to look out from the window. The black clouds overshadowed the whole sky as dark as midnight. " Gosh, it seems rainstorm's coming. Shall I come to meet you now?"

" No way. You know, it's awfully terrible!"

" What happens, Angela? More importantly, where are you now?" asked Claire concernedly.

" ... I'm on the way to the airport. Hope I'll catch up the 7 p.m flight... "

" What?" Claire was surprised by Angela's words. She thought she was already on the way to her flat! " But why?"

Clarie heard Angela sighed deeply. " I was supposed to get my day off starting from today, but there's a robbery in a bank and all S.R.T. members got to rescue the hostages and arrest the robbers. And my damn boss forced me to go also, no matter I've repeated a hundred times that I have a day off today and I am going to have a date! Oh, damn it!"

" What a pity," said Claire. " Then... what should we do now? Shall I inform Leon to delay the dinner then?"

" I think I could only arrive at 10 at most..." sighed Angela. " So I'm gonna miss the date."

" Well, I think you may meet Leon again the other day, perhaps tomorrow, right?" replied Claire, trying to cheer Angela up from her bad mood.

" Yes, you're right," sighed Angela again, this time, lighter. "I think this time I would invite him myself. Luckily I've asked you to help or I would really get a terrible impression from Leon for absenting from the date."

" Um, " uttered Claire shortly as a respond. She didn't feel well about this comment, though it was reasonable.

" So, Claire," Angela said in a formal and low tone, which was utterly different from the desperate shaky tone she had held one or two minutes ago. " This time I hope you would do me one more favour. Tell Leon that you're not going to the date."

Claire blinked. She thought Angela would be kindly let her to go along with Leon, as a gathering with friends. She would not take the advantage of this 'chance', surely, but she had missed Leon after the breakfast with him and wanted to have a longer buddy chat. But Angela didn't let her to have it. And she would be going to be like what Angela had said- getting a terrible impression from Leon.

After a moment, as Angela didn't show the possibility of changing her mind, Claire inhaled rather deeply and finally whispered," I know what I should do."

Claire felt Angela nodding contentedly. " You're always a good friend of me and Leon, Claire. I'd better hurried to catch the next plane. Catch up later."

"Bye," said Claire before Angela cut off the phone. Thumping into the couch, Claire's mind reran the conversation that ended seconds ago. Angela couldn't arrive at Claire's flat and surprise Leon as planned, and now she asked Claire to decline the dinner at the last moment like she was slipping off Leon. She was not being weak to obey what Angela asked her to do, but after thinking for a moment, she agreed that stopping the act before it happened to go wrong would be the best way to deal with it. Perhaps Leon wouldn't be angry with her, even he had, he should later figure out the whole truth when he dated Angela the next day.

And now she should better phone Leon as soon as possible.

Nodding to herself, Claire fetched the telephone and pinched Leon's mobile phone number quickly. She held the speaker and trod around the living room anxiously, but the rang still monotonously continued and no one answered it.

" Come on, come on," muttered Claire as she redialed again. Still no answer. She tried out a few dozens more but with the same result. " Leon, this is Claire. I'm- er- thinking if our dinner tonight should go on... Anyway, please call back," said Claire to the answering machine of Leon's phone. She glanced out the window and saw the streets mounted with complete darkness. Numerous raindrops scattered onto the window, creating audible sounds. It was raining cats and dogs outside. Feeling desperately down in mood, Claire sighed involuntarily. She wished Leon hadn't forgot bring along his mobile phone and was on the way to her home.

Claire literally jumped up when she heard the doorbell rang.

Claire walked to the door, feeling as anxious and frightened as like a zombie was right outside her flat and about to bite off her head. After fumbling the knock for a while, she turned the knob and hesitantly pulled the door open.

" Hi," greeted the visitor, whose wet sandy hair glowed mildly under the yellowish light, shading one of his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Have the little twist surprised you a bit, I hope? So this is the fourth chapter, and I hope the coming chapter would be the best of all because I'll try to make some romantic scenes out of Leon and Claire. XD I guess some readers may consider this story having too much Leon/Angela but I must confide that I don't enjoy writing about Angela also. But this little drama is supposed to be started by Angela's silly plan so I could not neglect her existence when telling this story. Hope you'll all understand that...

Huge thanks to- **Anon , Hobohunter , Crimzon-Girl , SPEEDIE22 , Nekomi Tsuyo Takeishi , ken08002 , shayxel , Resident roach code metallica** &** jesus morales** for reviewing the previous chapter! I also need to thank the reviewers of Chapter 2 ! (but I forgot to do so when I posted up chapter 3) I'm also grateful to nice people who favourited or subscribed this story! It always feels terrific to receive emails being informed that someone is actually reading and likeing my story!

7/5/2009- 17/6/2009


	5. With the Plan Changed

**O u t s i d e r**

Chapter 5

With the Plan Changed...

* * *

" Leon," gasped Claire. She blinked at her sandy-haired friend who was leaning on the doorframe with one hand and she could not say anything more. She knew she would meet Leon today, but she didn't expect to see him all alone without the presence of Angela. She felt the nervous clinch of her stomach.

" Claire," nodded Leon, water dropped from the trim of his hair by his slight movement. He was wearing a suit and he was breath-taking with his look. " It's raining so heavy out here."

" Yes..." agreed Claire, then realized that she had let Leon standing outside her house- staying wet. " Blimey! What am I doing? Please come in, Leon!" She hurriedly ushered Leon into the living room. " Please take a seat there- on the couch. Let me get you some towels."

Claire found the unused towels in the drawer of her wardrobe and hurried out and saw Leon standing still in the living room. " I'm sorry," said Claire quickly, handing Leon the towels and reached to the couch. She immediately put the cushions back into their places and tried her best to flatten the spread. " I em... napped on the couch for a while so... Well, you may sit now."

Leon blinked and said, " Oh Claire, I didn't mean that- I was thinking not to make the couch wet by my clothes."

Claire looked up at Leon and smiled sweetly. " Never mind, Leon. Treat yourself here like home. Though it was short, you've been living here for a few days, remember?"

Leon also smiled at the relaxing and comforting stay at this flat after the airport incident. Sitting onto the sofa carefully, Leon replied, " Yes, it's so great to be here again."

The clinch of stomach seemed to be relaxed a lot when Claire saw Leon's gentle expression. " Leon, can you put off the coat so I can hang it for you?"

Leon quickly took off his black coat, revealing the white shirt that shaped perfectly along his well-built torso. She returned and sat beside Leon, who was drying his wet hair with the towel carefully.

" Leon... Have you brought your mobile phone along?" asked Claire curiously.

Leon fished in the pockets of his trousers and shoke his head. " ... No. "

" Ah. No wonder I couldn't call you... And you forgot to bring an umbrella, didn't you?"

" Yes," replied Leon with a bitter smile. Water dripping from his hair drenched the collar of his shirt. " I've parked the car at the corner of this street. The few steps to your flat have just made me wet. You sure have an umbrella here, Claire? I promise I won't let your beautiful dress get wet." Claire looked down at herself embarrassedly. She didn't dress up properly for the date like Leon had and she was now just wearing a plain oxfard shirt and black pants. Leon quickly added, " I mean after you prepare well. Sorry that I arrived earlier, of course you may have as much time to prepare as you like before we head to the restaurant. "

Claire was inwardly grateful to Leon's patient and kindness but she knew she could not delay anymore and she'd better decline the date as soon as possible. She started hesitantly, "Um... Leon?" Leon paused the gesture of drying his hair with the towel and looked up at Claire, showing his attention. Claire looked down at the floor and muttered," I was trying to call you because I think ... we'd better cancel the dinner in the restaurant...you know, it- it's raining so heaily outside..." She chewed her lips, considering the excuse was lame herself.

" Oh," uttered Leon on the other hand. His voice sounded odd with traces of shock and disappointment. " I see. That is- reasonable."

" I'm sorry, Leon... I didn't meant to..." Claire glanced up but couldn't saw much of Leon's expression due to the towel still covering on his water-dripping hair. She would have felt less guilty if Leon had condemned her loudly than simply accepting her accuse. She wished she could tell him everything, from Angela's first call to what she felt in her heart, but her conscience held her back. She know how heart-clenching would felt being set off in the game of two, and she hated making making Leon feel it- totally unwillingly.

" Well... " murmured Leon as he took the towel away from his still damped hair, revealing his usual mask of unflappability. " I think I'd better go now... " Claire flinched as she saw his expression.

Meeting Claire's widened blue eyes, Leon gave her a weak smile as he, kindly reassuring her that it was fine to him. Frozed, Claire's gaze lcoked on Leon as he slowly headed to collect back his coat from the hanger. Few drops of glittering waterdrops were still resting on his dirty-blonde hair.

A few seconds before she had thought that she would feel better if Leon returned her with boldly cold and stony when she met Leon's expressionless face as he said he was leaving, she felt so awful thinking of Leon cold-shouldering her and never treating her as a friend anymore. She would never want this to happen.

" Leon, I-- " called Claire. Her feet brought her to the side of Leon. Her hands raised to touch one of his, sliding to hold the coat from his hand and hanging it back to the hanger. She took in a deep breath and began, " I thought you've mistaken what I meant. I was thinking a dinner at home would be better than going out. Oh I mean- of course the food in restaurant would be much greater than a simple meal at home. Actually they are not comparable- but just like what I said was the weather. Yeah the weather is not fine for us to get outside..." She finally stopped her rambling after realising it. She bite her lower lip embarraassedly and stole a glance to see Leon's surprised was gazing intensely at Claire as if in astonishment, while Claire was fighting hard inwardly not to avoid meeting his eyes.

They remained gazing into each other for a long moment and Claire started feeling lost in his eyes when Leon released a sigh dramatically. " Claire, I thought- you were blowing off the date and asking me to leave."

" ... You've misunderstood my words, Leon," responded Claire with a cough. He had got what she meant actually. " I'm just thinking if we could... change the plan tonight... that we aren't going to the restaurant... eh, would it be okay for you? It might sound silly for it was actually me asking for a dinner with special occasions but it comes out that it's also me who calls the time-out. Actually I didn't mean it at first but... sorry," She ended abruptly before she would blurt out more about the original plan.

Leon shook his head in response. " It's fine to me, really, Claire. I'm happy as long as you acompanying me to enjoy the dinner."

She smiled gratefully, " Thank you so much, Leon. "

" I've just said what I feel..." mumbled Leon, running his hand roughly through his damp hair. " So... do you have cup noodle ,oatmeal or something like that? We may watch a DVD together with our meal."

" Well I actually have bought some ingredients which can be used to make a simple course..." mused Claire. She wished she had bought more and better ingredients if she knew they could be used to prepare proper meals for Leon... But actually she could have never imagined the little plan of Angela would come to this situation...

"Oh really. You intended to make some food?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

" No!" denied Claire immediately, jumped at Leon's suspect on her staying him at her home on purpose. " I was really looking forward to the dine out with you, you know... I've just bought the ingredients for my- lunch tomorrow!"

" No, what I mean is..." Leon peeped at her carefully and asked once more. " You actually bought something to burn it into a dish?"

" Not burn, but cook," pronounced Claire slowly, shooting a hurt look at him. " I know, that time was a shame, but is my cooking skill really that terrible to you?" She knew she wasn't good in cooking. Chris never said a word about the simple meals she cooked, cosseting his little sister too much, or for his techniques of gastronomy was actually as 'speechless' as hers. She herself has also prefered purchasing a hamburger or a carton of chinese noodles from restaurants nearby occasionally. Claire had never imagined that lacking the talent in cooking would do any harm-- until the time she exposed this weakness to Leon when she tried to make a welcoming dinner for Leon's brief stay in her apartment but has burnt almost the whole kitchen in the end. Leon reassured that was nothing bad as they had pizza instead, but Claire felt her cheeks burning hotly at that time and she felt totally embarrassed.

" No... Well, not too much," Leon confined awkwardly," Are you sure you'd like to cook? I'm thinking we could have pizza dilvery... A pasta sounds good, eh?"

Claire chuckled softly as she replied," Yeah, and it relieves me to know that you'd like pasta more than pizza..." Watching Leon's puzzled expression, she nodded, " Pasta... that's the dish I'd make today!"

" Really?"

"Um-hm," Claire stood up and headed for the kitchen.

" Well, Claire, could I help?" asked Leon, standing up while his long and wet bangs dropped in front of his eye by his quick motion.

Claire smiled warmly as she stepped up and patted his arm as a friendly sign of thank-you. " The meal would be done 20 minutes. Believe me, it's quick and easy." She was about to turn away when she remembered and added, " Oh, I should have thought of that... Leon, you could use the hairdryer in the bathroom. It's easy to catch cold when your hair's still wet."

" I will. Thanks, Claire," nodded Leon as the two exchanged smiles. " Call me if you need help." He added.

" Okay," said Claire reassuringly. "Leave it to me!"

Closing the kitchen door behind her, Claire put on the apron and quickly get all ingredients ready. The pasta was quite easy to handle for she occasionally cooked it as a lunch... Though she had bought only some basic ingredients for she just prepared it for herself, she had the confidence that this time she wouldn't let Leon too disappointed.

There she let the water first boil before putting the spaghetti into it and began chopping ingredients like carrots and onions. She uncontrollably let her mind wandered back to the little conversation she has had with Leon, and couldn't help smiling at the corner of her lips. She was preparing a dinner for Leon! That was totally off the plan which the original plan was-

Angela.

Claire startled as she finally remembered what enthusiasm and anxiety covered it. Angela told her to call off the date and sent Leon home... but she didn't do so, and let him stay instead. She tried, really, but when Leon was about to set off and leave, Claire couldn't help asking him to stay. Oh...Would Angela be mad at her after knowing it?

_No, she wouldn't. Definitely not._ Claire told herself, trying to think more calmly. It was nothing at all but a dinner between old friends. It would be just a simple meal and buddy chat, then Leon would return home and get the date with Angela the next day he woke up. Then everything would follow Angela's (new) plan again!

Claire forced a smile to herself, when she founded the boiling water started to splash out from the pot.

* * *

A/N: This is a really late update. I've been changing the dialogues all the time as they didn't really show up what I originally have had in my mind. I should have finished the whole story by this chapter, but I've changed my mind and now I think I would need 2 to 3 chapters before I could finish the whole story. Please continue to reading the later chapters! Thank you!


End file.
